


i might be wrong but i might be right (i better leave, i better leave, i better stop)

by Hissingwillows



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, short but i wanted smthn from adena's pov, this is more about adena/her gf but its kadena still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hissingwillows/pseuds/Hissingwillows
Summary: When Adena's girlfriend corners her over breakfast to demand answers about a certain friend from Scarlet Magazine, Adena starts to realize just who she really has feelings for.





	i might be wrong but i might be right (i better leave, i better leave, i better stop)

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i am GOING to make the bold type have a real tag even if i have to write all the fics myself!

“So.” 

Adena looks at her girlfriend over the top of her coffee mug. “Yes?” Jennifer had been quiet all morning since Adena had come over for breakfast. Too quiet. One usually went to the other’s apartment for breakfast and coffee when they weren’t busy, and it was usually comfortable between them, but Jennifer just seemed off since she’d met Adena at her show.

“Who was that girl at your show?” Jennifer asks, slowly sipping her own coffee. She watches Adena’s reaction with an odd intensity.

Adena frowns and sets her mug on the table. “What girl?” _There were plenty of women I talked to at the show._

Jennifer shrugs, and thinks for a moment, as though trying to recollect details. “I don’t know… you talked to her near the end. She had some kind of dress with a top that looked like a bow tie? Curly hair… She was in one of your pictures, too.” She drums her fingers on the table. “What was it that it said? ‘Misunderstood’?”

Adena swallows and hurriedly drinks more coffee. Her immediate reaction is to feel guilty, even though she thinks she has no reason to. “Oh. That was Kat. She works for Scarlet Magazine. I told you about her, didn’t I?”

Jennifer starts to frown. _What?_ Adena wonders. _Why does she seem so bothered?_

“Yeah, you did,” Jennifer says, slowly. “Which is why I don’t get why you didn’t introduce me. You introduced me to all your other friends that were there. Why not Kat? You’ve talked so much about her.”

Adena sips her coffee very, very slowly. “I… don’t believe I have talked about her _that_ much. I don’t see why you’re so concerned.”

Jennifer only looks more annoyed. “You complained to me when she first showed up at your studio. Then you told me about how she sent you the picture, which you decided to add to your show after you kept talking about how you were worried it wasn’t going to be edited well. And you had her come over to help you _take apart vibrators_ , which you were arrested for, by the way.” She picks up her own mug and sips. “And then, your manager thought to call her first, instead of me, your girlfriend, who you have been with for eight months, as of next week. And then—”

Adena scowls, irritated. “I get it. Adena is a friend. She has been very helpful and kind to me, Jennifer. And my manager called her because she has a boss that is a CEO of a well-known media outlet with power to spread my story, which helped me to be freed, _by the way._ ” She shakes her head and stands. “I don’t need this right now. I have to go to work.”

Jennifer stands up, arms crossed. “Excuse me?”

Adena grabs her bag and casts her a frustrated look. “I came over to have breakfast and you are interrogating me over a friend I didn’t introduce you to because I was talking to her when you told me you were going to the bathroom, although I suppose _that_ didn’t happen since you took the time to watch me talk to her so you could corner me over coffee.” She shouldn’t be so angry over this, and she knows lashing out doesn’t make anything sound any better, but she can’t stop herself.

Jennifer looks stuck, though, which is oddly satisfying. (It really shouldn’t be. She’s her girlfriend, and Adena hates this kind of petty bickering.)

“I’m leaving. I’ll see you later.” Adena turns, leaving her unfinished coffee on the table as she hurries to the door.

“Adena—”

“I said I’ll see you later.”

Adena regrets the way she closes the door too hard, regrets that she was so defensive about something that shouldn’t have mattered, regrets leaving things like that and rushing off to work instead of working through it. This wasn’t how she usually acted, and this wasn’t how she liked to act. But something about Jennifer’s distaste and scowl as she talked about Kat had infuriated her immediately.

It shouldn’t have, she thinks, as she steps into the elevator. It really shouldn’t have thrown her off so much.

* * *

 

Jennifer calls her a day later, they talk, and make up. They don’t talk about Kat; instead, they avoid mentioning her by name and both just say that they’re sorry for how they acted. They grab a cheap dinner together, talk and laugh and Jennifer spends the night at Adena’s place.

That night, Adena dreams not of her own girlfriend, but of Kat. Kat kissing her, trailing her hands up and down her bare skin, of her and Kat doing everything she had just done with Jennifer before she had fallen asleep. Adena wakes up without realizing it, and rolls over to face the naked woman still asleep in her bed.

She starts, still drowsy, as she remembers reality and sees that it is Jennifer sleeping next to her. _Not Kat._ Adena shouldn’t be startled by the sight of her own girlfriend in bed with her over the probably-straight girl she dreamt she slept with.

Adena can’t tell if it’s guilt or disappointment that curls up tight in her chest. Maybe it’s both.

She tries to go back to sleep, but she doesn’t sleep soundly for the rest of the night. Adena can’t stop thinking about how wrong it was that she had a dream about Kat, how wrong it is that she feels out of place in bed with her _girlfriend_.

* * *

 

Adena sees Kat briefly for coffee the day of her eight-month anniversary. Kat called her to say that Scarlet wanted to do another article on her, and that she could flesh out the details with Adena. (She also offered to have someone else go, like Alex, who wrote a great follow-up on her. But Adena doesn’t even consider saying yes to that option.)

The encounter was short, but Adena was happy to see her for even just fifteen minutes. Kat is kind, as always, but something seems off. She seems sad or disappointed, but Adena doesn’t derail the conversation about work to ask why. Adena wants to, and she wonders about Kat’s strange mood the whole time, but it feels as though it would to a conversation she isn’t ready to have.

They leave, and hug, and Kat promises to invite her out for some non-work coffee, and it’s the best Adena has felt since her show.

But deep inside, she knows she shouldn’t feel like this. Not while she’s with Jennifer, not on their _anniversary_ of all days.

Adena agrees anyway, and finally, Kat’s smile seems genuine. Adena’s heart shouldn’t be fluttering when Kat beams at her with that warm, pleased smile, but oh, how it does.

* * *

 

Jennifer takes Adena out to a much nicer restaurant that night. It’s pricey, which means that it’s unspoken that Adena is going to pay, which bothers her in the slightest. It’s not that she doesn’t mind paying, but Jennifer makes less money than Adena does, even though neither is particularly living comfortably, and it is simply unspoken that Adena always pays at the high-end places they go to. (And she rarely picks them herself.)

But it’s their anniversary, so while she doesn’t complain, she’s a bit bothered from the start. (And still thinking about Kat and how she smiled when Adena agreed to coffee.)

Adena has been to this restaurant before. The food is always great, the service is great, and the restaurant always just looks nice. But it doesn’t take long for her to realize her heart just isn’t in it. Jennifer talks on and on as the waiter brings them wine. She’s still talking when the appetizers arrive, and talks in between every bite.

Adena just can’t pay attention, and Jennifer hardly notices. When she tunes back in, Jennifer is going on about some work drama, or about how her neighbor is the worst, or just about herself. They haven’t had an actual conversation since they walked in.

Jennifer is still talking when Adena finally looks her in the eye. “I can’t do this anymore.”

Jennifer is confused. She tilts her head. “You’re not feeling dinner anymore?” She asks. “We already ordered.”

“No. _This._ Us,” Adena sighs. “I can’t do it anymore.”

Jennifer’s nostrils flare. Slowly, deliberately, she sets her wine glass down. “Are you _kidding me_?” She folds her hands together on top of the table. “You’re doing this not _only_ on our anniversary, but at _our dinner_?”

Adena looks back at the table. “When would you rather have me do this?” she asks, sharply. “Yesterday, the day before our anniversary? Tomorrow, the day after? Nothing would make it better.”

“It’s _her,_ ” Jennifer practically snarls. “Isn’t it?”

Adena doesn’t have to ask who she means. She had been on Adena’s mind all day. Jennifer might not have picked a fight about her again, but she had been visibly upset when Adena mentioned they were grabbing coffee.

Jennifer doesn’t give her a chance to reply. “You’ve been cheating on me!” she accuses. “That’s why you were so damn defensive the other day!”

Adena flinches, and she can feel the stares of a few of the closer guests on them. Jennifer is loud, and her shout draws the attention of the other customers. “Jennifer, please…” she sighs. “I would never do that. You know me. I did not cheat on you.”

“You didn’t deny that it’s about her, though,” Jennifer snaps. She looks like she’s considering either slapping Adena or crying. “So it _is_ about her.”

Adena almost denies it. Maybe it would have made this easier. But after a moment’s hesitation, her shoulders sag. “Yes,” she says. “It is about Kat. I swear I haven’t cheated. But I can’t be with you when I know I feel something else.”

“You would throw this away for a girl you just met,” Jennifer scoffs, before she snatches her purse and holds it to her chest. “You know what? Fuck you. You can pay for this. I’m leaving.” She makes a great show of pushing back her chair and jostling the table as she turns and leaves. “You’re a real bitch, you know that?”

It should sting, but it doesn’t. Adena knows she did the right thing—for both her and Jennifer. _And Kat._

She takes a deep breath. Instead of feeling any pain from the breakup, she just feels free.

 _I’ll get coffee with Kat in a few days,_ she thinks, smiling softly. _And then from there… we’ll see._


End file.
